The Beginning of Normalcy
by foreverfree
Summary: Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he gets his wish, is it really what he wanted? rating just to be safe... R&R please AU and preHBP
1. The Last Day with the Dursley's

**Summary:**Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he finally gets his wish, is it really what he wanted?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all J.K Rowling's genius...

* * *

The Beginning of Normalcy

Chapter 1

The Last Day with the Dursley's

It all started on a normal summer day, in a normal house on Privet Drive, number four to be exact.Harry Potter was excited. He had just gotten a letter saying that in about four hours time, at midnight, he would be leaving this normal house to go live with his best friend's family and his godfather's best friend at 12 Grimwauld Place. Harry was not normal for many reasons. The first reason was that he is an orphan. Shortly after his first birthday, his parents had been forced to go into hiding by an evil wizard named Voldemort. To this day most people did not say his name aloud, instead they called him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. His parents had originally chosen Sirius, his godfather, as their secret keeper, but had switched to Peter Petigrew, one of his father's close friends while everyone thought that the secret keeper was still Sirius. Peter had been a Death Eater unbeknownst to them at the time and had given Voldemort the whereabouts of the Potter's. So on that Halloween, Voldemort had paid them a visit killing Harry's mother and father. Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry, also, but the curse backfired and left Voldemort as a shadow of himself and Harry with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry had then been sent to live with his aunt and uncle. Because of the Dursley's hatred of abnormality, the next eleven years had been living hell for Harry. He had been treated like scum. Things hadn't changed much when Harry had gotten his letter. He was still treated like scum by the Dursley's but not all year round, just in the summer time. This was another thing that made Harry abnormal. He hated summer. For him, summer meant long lists of chores that never seemed to end and little food. The last thing that made abnormal was that he actually wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in the middle of the night to avoid detection. But now, Harry would be getting away from the lists of chores and midnight bouts of homework for the rest of the year. Harry sighed. Four hours was a long time to wait when you were expecting something good to happen.

Harry decided to write a quick letter to his best friend Ron to pass the time.

_Ron,_

_I am really bored waiting for Remus, Moody and who-ever else is coming to pick me up. I can't wait to see you lot again. It seems like forever since I last saw you lot. The one thing I can wait for is Fudge's denial about Voldemort's return. Honestly that man's an idiot and you had better not have just shuddered because I wrote his name. If I could use magic, I would have charmed it to scream it at you, but the law of underage sorcery says I can't and Fudge would love to put me on trial again. Keep Hedwig for me till I get there. She is going to drop off Hermione's letter before she drops off yours so she shouldn't have any other letters._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

'Hedwig." Called Harry softly. With a hoot, the snowy white owl flew over and landed on the desk in front of him, nibbling his fingers affectionately.

"Take this letter to Hermione first, then take this one to Ron. Stay with Ron until I get there. Okay?" said Harry attaching two rolled up pieces of parchment to her leg. Hedwig cocked her head to the side and hooted softly before flying out into the night sky and disappearing.

Harry sighed as he looked at his clock. It was 9 o'clock, still three more hours to go, he thought. Harry looked about his small room and mentally checked that he had packed everything. Oh no! he thought. I almost forgot all my essays under the floorboard!

After quickly grabbing them from underneath the loose floorboard under his bed and stuffing them in his trunk, he flopped on his back onto his bed, grimacing as his wand poked him in the back. He always kept it in his back pocket no matter what Moody said. He grinned as he thought of what Moody would say if he knew that Harry kept it in his back pocket. Probably something along the lines of 'You could blow off a buttock keeping it there.'

Just then Harry got an idea. He could work on his reflexes while he waited for his rescuers to get there.

After digging around in his trunk for a few minutes, he emerged triumphant with a golden ball with fluttering wings in his hand. Switching the snitch onto close range mode, he let it go. A few seconds later it was back in his hand. Harry grinned he was getting better. He had gotten the snitch for his birthday and had practiced almost everyday with it. He looked at the clock yet again, 10 o'clock. Harry released the snitch again. A few minutes later he caught it. It went like this for the next 45 minutes. Release, catch, release, catch again. He had just caught it for the 40th time when the sound of the doorbell reached his ears.

Harry practically ran across the room to his trunk and put the snitch in without bothering to turn it off.Harry walked quickly out of the room to the top of the stairs but stopped when he felt his scar prickle.

* * *

Cliffie! but don't worry, i am already have the next chapter written for once, so please REVIEW!

I am so sorry about all of those mistakes, **Shadowed Rains. **The James-Harry mix-up well that was because of a few things called sleep deprivation and a mom who wouldn't like this, so before i post his name is james. Then i edit it before i post it, so alot of mistakes happen. The spacing issues... I have no clue what that was about, i haven't made that mistake before. the number 14-12 issue, is just my stupidity... i should have known, but i didn't... thanks for telling me about those mistakes...


	2. Meeting ol' Voldie

Okay, now it's re-edited... Please review, even if it's with tons of mistakes... 

**Summary:**Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he finally gets his wish, is it really what he wanted?

**Disclaimer: **i own the characters! laughs evily JUST JOKING! the characters are all J.K Rowling's genius so don't sue me!

* * *

**The Beginning of Normalcy**

**Chapter 2 **

**Meeting Ol' Voldie**

"Tell me where he is, woman." Said an all too familiar voice. Voldemort was here. Damn, thought Harry. It's a whole bloody hour until the Order people get here. Why couldn't he have come a bit later?

With these thoughts, Harry ran back into his room as quietly as he could and grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. As he walked out of the room, he put it on and drew out his wand. Aiming it at the cloak, he charmed it to stay on him no matter how he moved. Just to test it, he turned a front summersault and landed at the top of the stairs. Good, it had worked, he thought vaguely as he crept down the stairs avoiding the steps that creaked.

A quick glance revealed that no one was in the living room though the telly was still on.

A piercing scream rang through the air. Harry almost jumped. The scream had come from the kitchen.

"Tell me where he is!" said Voldemort again.

"No." came Aunt Petunia's reply.

"Then pay! Crucio!"

Aunt Petunia started screaming again and Harry walked quicker towards the kitchen.

"Who are you looking for Tom?" said Harry spying Voldemort. Voldemort whirled around.

"Show yourself, Potter." Said Voldemort with a sneer. "Or maybe you're too much of a coward."

"Not a coward. I just rather enjoyed the look on your face when you figured out I was invisible, but for all you know I could just be behind you." At this Voldemort whirled around again this time his back was to Harry. Harry didn't exactly like hitting other people in the back, but this was an exception to the rules.

"Show- " Voldemort never got to finish that sentence as he was hit in the back by a rather mean Bat Bogey Hex. Voldemort whirled around yet again and aimed a curse at where the hex had come from, but Harry had already moved to another corner of the room.

"Nice miss." Said Harry. Voldemort snarled as he threw another curse that once again Harry avoided.Harry shot a stunner at Voldemort then dodged a killing curse. Harry glanced at the clock, half past 11. Damn! Thirty minutes more, he thought. Just then he got an idea. Dashing to the front door he conjured up a note that read, 'Get in here silently. Currently fighting ol' Voldie. Hp'. A sticking charm stuck it to the outside of the door. With that done he reshut the door. Uncle Vernon was still at work. That left Dudley upstairs and Aunt Petunia had hidden in the closet under the stairs. Voldemort started moving into the entrance hall when he heard the door open and shut.

"Fleeing yet, Potter?"

"Not remotely."

Harry dodged another killing curse and it hit a vase that shattered into smithereens. Harry stopped the shards from hitting him and redirected them to Voldemort, who snarled in furry as they hit him in the face. Another killing curse narrowly missed Harry, who was thrown to the floor with a thud.

"Looks like I win, Potter."Harry was about to retort when the front door opened. Moody came in first followed by Remus and Tonks. "You're too late. Potter is dead." Said Voldemort turning away from Harry to address them.Thinking quickly, Harry pulled down the hood of the cloak and winked at Remus who shot him a look of understanding. Harry made to get up, but Remus discreetly motioned him down.

Voldemort turned back around and Harry barely got the hood back over his head in time. Voldemort shot the dark mark into the sky and pointed his wand at the floorboards of the house muttering something under his breath, before apperating away. As soon as Voldemort had disappeared, the spot where he had pointed his wand burst into flame. Remus quickly put a flame freezing charm on it.

"Harry, go get your trunk and what ever else you need. I need to talk to Dumbledore before we leave. Tonks, would you help him?" said Remus. The short auror with pink hair nodded slightly as Harry pulled off the cloak.Harry walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door. Aunt Petunia was sitting in there.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"For now." Said Harry before heading up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Harry came down with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in his pocket, thanks to Tonks. Remus was standing by the front door with a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Harry, there's been a slight change of plans." Remus paused. "You won't be going to Grimwauld Place. No questions now, I'll explain when we get there. Put your cloak back on. Tonks, Moody, follow my lead. Well, follow it in a second. I'll be right back." Remus walked out of the room, but was back within a few minutes, Aunt Petunia and Dudley in tow. Aunt Petunia and Dudley didn't look at them, and passed right past them without a word. Harry heard the car start as Remus aimed his wand at the small fire again. This time the fire started spreading rapidly. Remus opened the door and ran out coughing fakely. Moody and Tonks followed his lead with Harry on their heels. Harry chanced a look back and saw that the house was now obviously on fire. Soon the neighbors would notice and call the fire department. They all piled in the car and started to drive off. They weren't but far down the road when the sound of an explosion reached their ears. Harry twisted around in his seat and saw number 4 Privet Drive completely engulfed in flames, if the neighbors didn't notice that, than they were blind and deaf.

What the hell was going on? First Voldie got into his supposed 'safe house' then 'kills' Harry. Next Remus tells him that he's not going to Gimwauld Place. Where was he then?Harry wondered as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

"Harry. Harry, wake up. We're here." Harry slowly opened his eyes. Where were they?

"No questions now. There'll be time for that later." Said Tonks. Harry just blinked and nodded. They were outside a small village that was definitely . Harry didn't know where it was though. Remus shrunk the car to toy sized and put it in his pocket. This done Moody pulled out a glass bottle. Remus and Tonks reached forward to touch it and motioned forHarry to do the same. Harry complied and he soon felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

Harry landed hard on his but on a wood floor. Harry looked around as he stood up. The portkey had taken them to Dumbledore's office in Hogwart's. Remus had landed on his feet, so had Tonks and Moody. Tonks however had been her normal clumsy self and had knocked something off of Dumbledore's desk onto the floor.Harrydidn't think that it had broken though. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking at them without the twinkle in his eye as normal. This made Harry feel uneasy. Normally when Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle, it was a very bad sign.

"What's going on Professor?" asked Harry.

"Well, Harry, I was planning for this to happen sometime, but not this soon, however, we will take any chance we get."

"Professor, if you don't mind could you cut the riddles." Said Harry starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Very well then. Harry Potter was killed around 11:45pm, on August 11th."Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the headmaster shushed him with a wave of his hand. "Let me finish, please. Voldemort himself attacked leaving no survivors, burning the house to the ground before he left. That is what the world is to know. For those who knew that you three were going to pick up Harry, you got there a minute too late, by the time you got there Voldemort had just shot the dark mark into the sky and apperated away. Remus rushed in to see if anyone survived and no one had. Now, I know you must be confused, Harry." At this Haryr nodded, Dumbledore smiled sadly and continued. "Your relatives have been relocated to America, with no memories of you or why they really left. They think they moved because Vernon Dursley or Vernon Dellmont as they are now known as, lost his job."

"So they're safe in America?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they are. Remus and I- " here he was stopped by coughing from Remus. "Sorry, I came up with a plan to keep you safe should Voldemort somehow manage to get past the wards on Privet Drive. I thought this would happen sometime next year, however I was wrong once again. In this plan, Remus and I would stage your death somehow. I hadn't really gotten that far, yet. After your 'death' you would take on a new identity and be put under the Identification Changing Charm. This charm allows the caster to give someone else the appearance of another from a memory or a picture or even imagination. The only way it comes off is if the caster takes it off or is killed. You would then either live here or in a safe house with an order member who wouldn't know who you really are. Then in the fall when school starts, you would come to school under your new identity. You would be resorted as a transfer from being homeschooled by your parents. You also would get a new wand so the Ministry can't track your magical signature. There will be no communicating to Hermione, Ron or any of your other friends until you 'meet' them at the beginning of school or on the train ride here. Are you understanding this Harry?"

"Okay, so Harry James Potter is dead and I am…" said Harry.

"I hadn't thought that far, yet. I thought I had more time." Said Dumbledore. "Now I suppose you're tired and would like to put down your trunk and owl cage. You may sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory. The password is horntail."

Harry took this as his cue to leave and stood up to go.

Walking through the halls towards the dorms, he tried to get all the information straight, but didn't get past the fact that he was 'dead.' Shrugging it off till the morning, Harry muttered the password to the portrait and climbed up the stairs to his dorm room. Stumbling over to his bed, Harry dumped the trunk and cage out of his pocket and onto the nightstand next to his wand, and climbed into bed without changing out of his clothes.

* * *

Told you i'd have the other chapter up soon... please review... 


	3. Becoming Ryan Hansen

**Summary:**Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he finally gets his wish, is it really what he wanted?

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and nothing else...

* * *

The Beginning of Normalcy

Chapter 3

Becoming Ryan Hansen

Harry woke up the next morning not knowing where he was, but it didn't take long for the events of last night to come back to him. Harry groaned as he rolled over. He was 'dead' and would soon be getting a new look. Then Harry was hit with another thought. He hadn't replied to Ginny's last letter. Maybe he could find a way to tell her that he was really all right or something.

Harry mulled it over while he showered and dressed. Finally he came to the conclusion that he'd talk toDumbledore about it. Surely Dumbledore could help him at least write to her once even if he didn't tell her that he was all right. Harry walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall for breakfast. In the Great Hall, the house tables had been replaced with one long table. Harry figured that this was because there weren't any students here for the summer. Well, there weren't till now, he thought glumly grabbing some toast.

"Harry, when you're through with breakfast, meet me in my office." Said Dumbledore from a few seats down.Harry nodded and Dumbledore went back to his own breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Harry was ready to meet with Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore had already left the Great Hall about five minutes ago with an older lady that looked familiar to Harry.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was silent. Harry wished that he could be normal for once, no dying or fame, just normal. Normal with two parents that loved him and friends that he could see. Harry was starting to get a bit angry with all this mess of him 'dying' and crap. Suddenly, there was a tinkling noise from Harry's right.

Harry turned suddenly and groaned. The vase that had once stood on it's stand was now in hundred's of pieces. Harry just sighed and continued walking to the gargoyles at the end of the hall. He would have fixed the vase, but he had left his in his dorm, so he couldn't.

He stopped in front of the gargoyles, which seemed to look a bit expectant.

"Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees…" Harry kept listing all the wizarding candies he knew. Then he started on the muggle candies. The gargoyles remain in place till he finally got to "Kit Kat" at which the gargoyles sprang aside revealing the familiar revolving staircase. As he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, he wondered how the headmaster had discovered that particular candy.

A voice called out for him to come in, so he entered and saw Professor Dumbledore and the lady he had left with earlier.

"Harry, this is Janet Whitticker. She will be helping us create your new look. After she is finished helping us her mind will be blocked to prevent her from telling anyone about this and to keep her from accidentally letting anything spill." Seeing a look on Harry's face that clearly stated, 'Why would you do that?' Dumbledore quickly explained. "This will help Janet in the long run too. If someone happens to find out that she helped change your looks, then she would be in danger as well. This is also a part of her confidentiality agreement, which gives her customers the option of having her mind completely blocked to partially wiped."

"So you change people's looks for a living?" asked Harry. The older lady nodded and smiled. She was wearing plain black robes lined with silver. She looked somewhat like Neville's gran, but less severe. Wordlessly, Mrs. Whitticker got out a piece of parchment and her wand. Muttering an incantation, she pointed her wand first atHarry and then at the parchment. A picture of Harry appeared on the parchment. A closer look informed him that it was exact and not moving like most wizarding pictures.

"You said he needs to be unrecognizable right, Albus?" said Mrs. Whitticker in a somewhat melodious voice.

"Yes, Janet, that is correct. What color hair would you like, Harry?" said Dumbledore turning to Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry grinned. This part was going to be fun.

"Maybe blonde, not platinum, or black, but definitely not red. I haven't given it much thought really."

"We'll make several pictures and then you can just choose the one you like the best." Harry nodded and Mrs. Whitticker pointed her wand at the picture. With one incantation it had doubled and with the second two incantations, one had black hair and one had dirty blonde hair.

"Er… Mrs. Whitticker?"

"Call me Janet, dear."

"Oh, er.. all right. Janet, don't you think we should do something about that?" said Harry pointing to his scar.

"Of course, dear. What color eyes do you think?" Harry hesitated, seeing this Janet decided to make a suggestion. "Maybe brown or blue. Not green, it might be a give away. Violet is a girl's color but we could do it if you'd like too. I don't suggest yellow, it's a bit spooky. Hazel might be okay." Harry nodded.

"How about brown or hazel with the blonde hair and blue with the black hair." Said Harry. Janet nodded and made the changes.

"Okay, that parts done. Any height changes?"Harry shook his head.

"I've grown a bit over the summer, so there's no need to change my height."

"Okay, would you like to try one?"

"Sure."

Janet pointed her wand at the picture of Harry with black hair, blue eyes and no scar then at the real Harry. Harry didn't feel any different, but looked in the mirror when Janet motioned for him too.

Looking in, Harry saw a face staring back at him that looked nothing like his. This boy had striking blue eyes and black hair. The contrast was not in the least bit odd, to his surprise, instead it was rather neat. His facial features hadn't changed much just a slightly less angular face and not as prominent cheekbones.

"Ready to see the second one?" Seeing Harry's nod she repeated the process with the second picture.

This time when Harry looked in the mirror he saw the same facial features as before, but his hair was dirty blonde with hazel eyes. This look was a bit too normal, he decided, but it didn't look bad.

The third picture was the same but with brown eyes.

" I like the first one." Said Harry. "Is there any way to make my hair a bit longer? It might tame a bit better if it's longer."

"Sure, dear."

"All done, Harry?" said Dumbledore, seeing Harry's nod he continued. " You know what comes next, Janet."

She nodded and Dumbledore preformed the mind-blocking spell. Once that was done she nodded a good bye to the headmaster and left.

"Now then Harry. I suppose you're wondering what your new name is." Without pausing to hear or see Harry's answer, he continued. "Your name is Ryan Hansen. Your story will be that your parents were recently killed by Voldemort leaving you an orphan. You were at a friend's house when he attacked there for you don't know exactly what happened. You found them lying in your living room dead when you came back from your friend's house the next day with the dark mark above the house. The family I arranged for knows this and won't bring it up, but if they do it's good to be prepared. Your birthday was August 1st. Not too far off your real birthday, I know, but this way it won't be too confusing. You were an only child. The family you will be going to live with is the Johnston's. Sarah and Mark have one child, a girl, Charlotte Johnston, in Gryffindor. She will be going into her fifth year and is good friends with one Ginerva Weasley, if I am not mistaken. Now for other matters, as soon as I perform the charm to switch your looks, we will be going to get you a new wand at Olivander's. While we are there, I will get you your schoolbooks as well as an owl or falcon.Sorry a snake might be a give away and Charlotte is allergic to cats.You will keep your old wand, but you are not to use it unless you have no other choice. Keep both wands with you at all times. Have you got all of that?" Dumbledore paused.

"How many people besides you will know that I am alive?"

"Only Remus, Tonks, and Moody will. They won't know of your new appearance though, unless they figure it out on their own."  
"One more question. Can you send Ginny a note that you 'found' among the rubble of the Dursley's house?"

"If this note was to look like it had been through a fire and was not to say anything about you being alive, yes. Deliver it to me as soon as you are through writing it. Now then if you have no more questions, let's get this charm done. Which picture did you decide on?" Harry handed Dumbledore the picture of the teenager with somewhat shaggy black hair and blue eyes. "Good choice." Said Dumbledore approvingly, before muttering the incantation. "Now, go get your trunk and the cage, we will be leaving for Diagon Alley as soon as you get back."

"Yes, sir." Said Harry getting up to leave.

"Oh, and Ryan, don't worry about the vase. I'll fix it later." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry just nodded, dumfounded that once again Dumbledore seemed to know everything.

Twenty minutes later, Harry (A/n: from now on he will be referred to as Ryan, by other characters, just so you know) was ready to go. He had somehow managed to write the letter to Ginny and make it sound realistically like he only had a few minutes to write it before he needed to go fight Voldemort.

After saying the password to the gargoyle, Harry walked up the stairs and through the open door.

"Ahh… Ryan, are you ready to go now?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore walked over to the mantel. Reaching into a clear jar full of green powder, Dumbledore said, "Remember your name is Ryan Hansen and whatever you see and hear try not to show to much emotion over remarks you may here about your former self."

"I'll try, professor." Said Harry before throwing the powder into the fire. He jumped in yelling, 'Diagon Alley.'

Harry landed in a fireplace just off the bustling street .Harry got up and brushed himself off. A few seconds later, Dumbledore came out of the fireplace after him, brushing himself off as he stood up.

"Where to first, Professor?" asked Harry.

"I figured that we should go get your wand first. Then maybe your books, and robes. Last of all we'll get your owl or falcon, whicever you decide." Said Dumbledore walking off towards Olivander's.

Harry would have protested to Dumbledore getting him an owl, but Dumbledore's tone left no room for argument. As they walked down the street, Harry noticed that most people were wearing black robes and somber expressions. It was just about all Harry could do to keep from yelling out that Harry Potter was still alive, so there was no need to mourn.

Dumbledore kept away from most crowds of people, but in a crowded street this is a rather difficult task. Harry suspected that once again Dumbledore wasn't telling him everything. Harry also hadn't seen the Daily Prophet since the beginning of summer, so he had no idea what people were saying about him.

That is until he happened to overhear an older lady saying to her husband, 'who's to stand up to you-know-who now?' It saddened Harry greatly that people could loose sight of hope that easily. So what he was 'gone'? There were plenty of other more talented and braver people out there. Hope was easy to loose, but hard to regain, Harry mused. Somehow, the world would have to find hope again.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped breaking Harry out of his reverie. Harry looked around where they had stopped and noticed that they were right outside of Olivander's. Dumbledore didn't hesitate long, just long enough for Harry to notice that there was someone else in the store, Neville and his gran.Harry sighed. He wasn't looking forward to meeting all of his former dorm mates again, but he had to do it sometime. The tinkling of a bell above the doorframe alerted Mr. Olivander and the shop's other occupants of their arrival. Mr. Olivander simply nodded to Dumbledore acknowledging his presence. Dumbledore nodded back and stood patiently off to the side to wait.

From the looks of the stack of boxes next to Neville, he had tried a lot of different wands without much success.Harry watched as Mr. Olivander almost yanked a 10-inch oak wand with a dragon heartstring and replaced it with an 11-inch maple wand with a unicorn tail hair. Neville waved it and gold sparks came out of the end. Mr. Olivander smiled. His work was done. He enjoyed the tough customers or so he said, but it was always a reward to see a wand choose it's master. As Neville's gran paid for it, Neville looked around finally noticingHarry and Dumbledore.

"Hello, professor." Said Neville looking at Harry.

"Hello, Neville. This is Ryan Hansen. He's going to be attending Hogwart's for the first time this year." Said Dumbledore motioning to Harry.

Harry stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Hello." Said Harry as he and Neville shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. I hope to see you in Gryffindor." Said Neville cordially before leaving the shop with his gran.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" said Mr. Olivander flipping the open sign around to where it would read 'closed' from the outside.

"Mr. Hansen here, will be needing a new wand." said Dumbledore. Mr. Olivander's measuring tape began to take Harry's measurements while Mr. Olivander looked at him critically.

"Albus? Is this who I think it is?" Seeing Dumbledore's nod, he continued saying, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Potter." With that he disappeared for a moment, but reappeared quickly with several boxes in his arms. "Try this one 12 inches willow, dragon heartstring." Harry had barely had it in his hand a second before Mr. Olivander took it away and replaced it with a '13" elder, unicorn tail hair.' This process continued for about five minutes, Harry was starting to get a bit impatient, but Mr. Olivander seemed to grow more excited as the pile of discarded boxes grew larger. Mr. Olivander disappeared for a moment and came back with just one more box.

"This one should work. 13 inchesbirch, unicorn tail hair." This time, Mr. Olivander was right. As soon as he held it,Harry felt the familiar warmth spread through him as he had almost six years previously. "Good. Take care of that now, Mr. Hansen."

"Ryan, wait over there for a bit while I talk to Mr. Olivander." Said Dumbledore pointing to a corner close to the door. Dumbledore and Mr. Olivander talked for a moment, before Dumbledore calmly aimed his wand at Mr. Olivander's head. Mr. Olivander didn't object so Harry knew immediately that he had agreed to it. Harry realized that Dumbledore was probably blocking Mr. Olivander's memory as he had blocked Janet Whitticker's.

Dumbledore rejoined him without a word and they headed towards Flourish and Blott's.

"Er… you know what books I need right, professor?" said Harry when they entered the bookstore.

"Yes, I do, but we'll be getting a few more books that aren't required for school."

Harry was curious, but he knew that this was not the place for this discussion as any of the people nearby could easily overhear.

Harry followed Dumbledore as he grabbed a book on each subject thatHarry would be taking, which incidentally happened to be the same classes as last year, plus some books on wandless magic, animagi, interesting hexes, useful jinxes and muggle martial arts as well as hand to hand combat. Dumbledore paid for the books and they left heading for Madame Malkin's whereHarry was fitted with new robes. Dumbledore also insisted upon supplying him with a new set of dress robes that were black with blue trim the color of his eyes.

After that they headed to the Magical Menagerie for Harry's owl, there were owls of all sorts, barn owls, screech owls, snowy owls and even a black one. Dumbledore suggested a beautiful golden falcon. Harry looked at him a bit skeptically but agreed with Dumbledore that she was beautiful. Once again Dumbledore paid even though Harry protested. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry spotted a familiar redhead and bushy brown haired girl bustling towards a new shop. Harry strained to hear what they were saying and managed to hear part of their conversation.

"Honestly, Ron. You'd think you were going to visit Hades, not your brother's joke shop." Hermione was saying.

"But they always make me the target for their jokes." Ron protested.

"Yes, but you have to admit that they're funny."

That was all Harry heard as they passed, but it made him feel good to hear his former best friends arguing just like they had at Hogwart's the year before.

"I suppose you would like to see your investment before we go." Said Dumbledore turning to Harry with his eyes twinkling.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Harry. Harry had always known the headmaster tofind out abouta lot of things that he hadn't been told, but Harry had always assumed that someone told him. This was one thing that he hadn't told anyone about and was confident that Fred and George hadn't told anyone either.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but lead the way to a shop that Harry hadn't seen before. The sign above the shop read, ' Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. In the front window display were the fireworks that Fred and George had set loose in the castle last year as well as a miniature portable swamp. A tinkling bell signaled their arrival and one of the twins came out to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, what brings you here today, professor and…" said the twin in an over exageratedly polite voice.

"Ryan Hansen." Harry supplied sticking out his hand.

"Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hansen. Feel free to call George or I if you need anything." He said shaking Harry's hand before sweeping off to greet his brother and Hermione who had just walked through the door.Hary started to look around. Down one aisle he found the traditional Canary Creams with Ton-Tongue Toffees and other candies. Down the next, he found many other useful pranking devices.Harry decided touse a bit of his money to buy some trick candies to try out sometime.

When he set down his items on the counter, he was surprised to see Hermione working the cashier's station.

"Will that be all, sir?" She said.

"Er… yes." He said handing her the money.

"I haven't seen you before, do you go to Hogwart's?" she asked as she put his purchases in a bag and counted out his change.

"I was homeschooled last year, but I will be going there this year." He said.

"See you on the train, maybe, then." She said before turning to help another customer. Harry nodded and went back to where he had left Dumbledore to find him talking to Ron.

Dumbledore had just said something about memorial service, which Harry could only guess to be his own. Harry felt a twinge of guilt at this. He hadn't wanted to cause his friends any grief but now as Hatry saw Ron talking to Dumbledore, he could see grief and hurt clearly written in his face. Ron nodded as Harry joined them.

"Ah, Ryan. Are you done then?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore said goodbye to Ron and left the store. Harry trailed somewhat after him, off in his own thoughts. Seeing Ron so obviously sad had been a reminder of how hard school this year would be. Harry felt a twinge of nerves and guilt at the thought of school. Nerves for how everyone would think of Ryan Hansen and guilt for all the lies he'd have to tell. Hopefully the teachers would make it a bit easier on him. Then Harry remembered that the only person who knew who he really was is Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stopped and with a jolt Harry realized that they were at the fireplaces.

"Where to, professor?" Harry asked as Dumbledore handed him a pinch of powder.

"Just say, ' Headmaster's office at Hogwart's.'" said Dumbledore kindly.

Harry followed Dumbledore's instructions and was soon back in the headmaster's office with Dumbledore following close behind. Once they were in his office, Dumbledore restored Harry' trunk to its normal size so Harry could stow his new purchases in it, then reshrunk it for easy carrying.

"Now about the extra books we got. I forgot to mention that little bit of information." Dumbledore paused before continuing. "You will be getting extra training in different areas such as martial arts, hand to hand combat, animagi, and extra dueling work. For the last few weeks of summer, I have arranged with your guardians for you to have training sessions here at the castle with me from 7 in the morning to noon. At 7, you will floo here and then at noon I will either give you a portkey or you will floo back. Any questions?" Harry shook his head and Dumbledore continued. "If you ever feel the need to talk to anyone but you can't talk to your friends, then feel free to talk to me. It is time for you to meet your guardians. I am afraid I have a staff meeting and cannot join you. Remember their names are Sarah and Mark Johnston. Your parent's recently died in adeath eaterattack while you were at a friend's house. This portkey will take you directly into their living room where they should be waiting for you. Take care." Said Dumbledore handing him a small button pin that said, 'Smile be happy' on it with the picture of a smiley face.

Three… Two… One…

With the familiar tug from behind his navel and a swirl of light, Harry was gone.

* * *

Back at Grimwauld Place, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had just woken up expecting to find that their friend, Harry Potter, had arrived during the night. However, they were disappointed to find that the bed he normally slept in was still fully made and that he wasn't anywhere to be found in the house. 

At breakfast that morning, Ron asked his mum, Mrs. Weasley, about him. Mrs. Weasley's eyes got a bit teary and she turned away without answering him. A bit confused Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to see if Tonks, Moody, or Remus were back yet. A quick peek revealed that Remus was sound asleep in his room, but Tonks and Moody were no where to be found. Hermione suggested that Moody and Tonks had gone back to work since it was past 9 o'clock in the morning already. Ginny and Ron reluctantly agreed with her, but still felt uneasy about their friend's absence. Just then Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, had arrived with a letter for them.

_Dear Ginny, Ron and Hermione,_ it had read.

_I am sorry to say that on August 11th around 11:45, Harry James Potter, died. The order members arrived just a few minutes too late. The house was already up in flames, the occupants gone from this world. I found this note amongst the ashes and thought you might want it. A memorial service is being prepared for August 20th. If you would like to speak at it let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The second piece of parchment was badly scorched around the edges and had been somewhat smeared with ashes.

_Dear Ginny,_ it read.

_Thanks for helping me deal with Sirius' death; I don't think I could have survived this long without you. I am sorry to say that Voldemort (don't flinch) is here. I don't have long before I have to go defend my aunt and cousin from him. I must be honest and say that I am not sure if I will make it through this battle alive. Please tell Ron and Hermione that I am sorry. Whatever the outcome of this is, don't loose hope. Never loose hope, Ginny. Keep Ron and Hermione's spirits up; I don't want them to feel guilty about my death if I should die. And Ginny, I_- here the parchment was burned and the letter ended. Upon reading this, Ginny dropped the parchment as though it was still on fire and ran with tears streaming down her face, to her room. Ron and Hermione picked it up and read it. When they had finished grief and sadness filled their faces. He was gone. Their friend, Harry James Potter was no more. The-boy-who-lived was gone.

* * *

Wow, another long chapter. I seem to be writting alot of these lately. Don't get me wrong it's a good thing. Just a pain in the a to check. 

please read and review...


	4. Starting a New Life

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill i own none of it... Just the plot and the Johnston's and the lady in the chapter before this one...

* * *

_The Beginning of Normalcy_

Chapter 4

Starting a New Life

Harry ended up in a nicely furnished room. The pieces of furniture didn't match exactly, but they went well together and gave the room a homey feel. The walls were a normal off white with several portraits and pictures hanging on them.

Harry was actually able to make somewhat of a smooth landing. He didn't land on his butt and he didn't land on anything, but he almost stumbled into the couch with shock at his good landing. Three people had been sitting on the couch talking when he arrived, but when they noticed his presence they stood up.

"Hello. You must be Ryan Hansen. I am Mark Johnston and this is my wife Sarah and our daughter, Charlotte." Said a man of medium height and build with dark eyes and dark slightly graying hair stepping forward and holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it and glanced at the rooms other occupants. The lady Mark had introduced as his wife, Sarah, had light brown hair and green eyes and was slightly shorter than her husband. Charlotte was a little bit on the short side for a fifth year, but was pretty enough with her mom's light brown hair and her dad's dark brown eyes. Harry recognized her from Hogwart's and nervously reached up to flatten his hair. Harry remembered with his hand halfway to his head that he didn't have to hide his scar anymore and raked his fingers through his hair instead.

"You must be ready to put your trunk and cage down and settle in. Sarah will show you to your room and Charlotte might give you a tour after dinner if you want. I'll help you with your trunk. Oh and you can call us Mark and Sarah, none of that Mr. Johnston stuff or you'll make me feel old." Said Mark coming over to help Harry with his trunk. Sarah smiled gently at him and lead the way out of the living room up the stairs, down a hall and into a room.

"Sorry, this room is one of our guest rooms, so it probably isn't decorated to your liking. Just tell me what you want and I can get it for you." Said Sarah with another small smile as she opened the door. Harry stepped in and looked around. The room was twice as big as his room at Privet Drive. The bed sheets and hangings were a deep blue while the walls were a light sky blue with white trim. The desk, chair, bed, and wardrobe were all made of a dark wood. On either side of the bed were large windows that had an excellent view of the back yard. Out the window Harry could see Quidditch hoops at the opposite end of the yard.

"Is this a wizarding community? Or do the muggles just think you lot a tad strange?" asked Harry grinning a bit as he said the last part.

"Yes, this is a wizarding community. There are no towns for at least two hundred kilometers, so we are able to fly as high as we want." Said Charlotte poking her head into the room. "What a gorgeous falcon!" she said spying the bird in the cage for the first time. Charlotte squeezed by her mom to get a closer look at the bird. "What's it's name?" At this she stopped her chatter and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry seemed to freeze. He hadn't even given one thought to the bird's name.

"She was your parent's bird, wasn't she?" said Charlotte. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"That's okay." Said Harry pausing to think before continuing. "Her name is Rose."

"What a pretty name!"

"Come on, Charlotte. Let's leave Ryan to get settled." Said Sarah coming up behind Charlotte and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. See you later, Ryan." Said Charlotte waving and walking out of the room followed by her mom.

"Let us know if you need anything. Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. Charlotte will show you where the kitchen is." Said Mark before walking out the door.

Harrys nodded and turned back to his now normal sized trunk. He sighed. That was a close one. Fortunately, Charlotte had taken his hesitation to be because the bird was his parent's. Harry wondered how many more close calls he'd have before this was all over. He sighed again as he started putting his things in the wardrobe. He'd have to leave some of his stuff in his trunk like the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak, but most of the rest could come out. His birthday gifts would also have to stay in his trunk, especially since Ginny was Charlotte's friend and could stop over any day. As Harry was putting up the last few articles of clothing, he suddenly remembered that the Marauder's Map showed who a person really was and it would be able to show someone who got a hold of it that Ryan was really Harry. I'll check it out the next time I go to Hogwart's, thought Harry stroking Rose absentmindedly.

"Ryan, dinner is ready. Mum sent me up to show you where the kitchen is." Said Charlotte from the door. Harry nodded and got off his bed. "Let's go then and I can show you where some things are on the way there."

The walk to the kitchen wasn't long, but Charlotte kept up a steady stream of chatter that only called for the occasional nod or shrug from Harry. Harry was grateful that Charlotte seemed to be the talkative type of person who didn't ask many questions.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Charlotte stopped chattering and sat down in a seat. Harry took the only available seat across from Charlotte. On the table were steaming plates of ham, broccoli, potatoes, and Yorkshire pudding. (It's not actually pudding just bread.) There was also two small dishes. One looked to be filled with gravy and the other with white sauce.

"Would you like some broccoli, Ryan?" asked Sarah holding out a bowl of broccoli.

"Yes, please." Said Harry taking the bowl from her and putting three pieces on his plate along with a slice of ham, some of the white sauce and a piece of Yorkshire pudding.

"So, Ryan, when do your private lessons start?" asked Mark about halfway through the meal.

"Tomorrow. Am I leaving by portkey or floo?" said Harry taking another bite of ham.

"Floo. It's easier than portkey." Said Mark. "Do you know what you'll be learning tomorrow?"

"No, I don't." said Harry.

"Dad, can I get a new broom?" asked Charlotte suddenly. Sarah and Mark exchanged a glance.

"We'll see. Why do you want one anyways, honey?" said Sarah.

"I want to try out for the team this year. I think there's beater openings, a seeker opening and maybe a chaser." Said Charlotte. "I'd really like to be a chaser, but if not a chaser than maybe seeker. Do you play , Ryan?"

"Of course! I normally play seeker when my friends and I played, but I've tried chaser before."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Well, let's just say I'm a better seeker than chaser." Said Harry smiling wryly. Harry hated lying like this, but he knew he had to. He had never tried to play chaser before, but this was a good way to tell them that he was a seeker, not a chaser or beater.

"Maybe tomorrow after you get back we can play a game."

"We only have two people. It'd be a tad bit impossible." Said Harry. Harry had an idea of what Charlotte was going to say to this but he didn't expect part of what she said.

"Oh well, some of my friends would be more than happy to play and Ginny is coming over tomorrow. I'm sure Fred and George would love to play beater for us. I'm sure Ron and Hermione would play too. Ginny says that they're going out now." At this Harry cut her off.

"Really? Harry's two best friends going out?" he said in mock disbelief.

"Yes, Ginny said that the three of them had been waiting for Harry to come over for like the last month of summer, but he never came. Then the next day they found out he was dead. Their parents didn't tell them though, Dumbledore gave them a letter. Ginny wouldn't tell me what was it said though." Charlotte trailed off looking thoughtful. About ten seconds later, she shook her head and continued. "Somehow, they got together while grieving Harry. I don't exactly know how, but they did. Hermione also never plays but Ginny says that Ron has been teaching her and she's actually a pretty good chaser."

"Wow." Said Harry putting down his fork and knife. He could get used to eating as much as he wanted. At the Dursley's, he had never gotten to eat like this. This was partly why he was so small for his age.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to get to bed." Said Mark.

"Yes, especially you, Ryan. Dumbledore warned us that you'd need your sleep and would probably come back exhausted." Said Sarah. Harry nodded and Charlotte groaned, but the two got up from the table and started towards the door.

"One thing before you two go. You can't tell anyone that Ryan is having special training. If anyone asks you are to tell them that the teachers need to make sure that he is up to the sixth year level." Said Mark. Again Harry nodded.

"Charlotte? You can't even tell Ginny." Said Sarah.

"Why not?" groaned Charlotte. "She's my best friend!"

"Because it's a secret." Said Mark a bit sternly.

"Fine, but she'll probably find out." Said Charlotte heading out of the room. Harry followed her lead and went to his room. He was a bit nervous about his training especially since Sarah had said that he'd come back exhausted. He was also nervous about playing Quidditch with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. They knew his flying style and his broom. There was no way to change his flying style and he wouldn't be able to get a new broom anytime soon. I'll just have to not do any Wronski Feints or anything like that and hope for the best, thought Harry as he got ready for bed.Though it wouldn't be too bad after they killed me if they found out.

Harry got into to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

school's started so i can't update as often... maybe once every other week or so

anyways thanks to all my reviewers i'll try to fix those mistakes soon... This has to be the worst written fic i've written...


	5. First Day

_The Beginning of Normalcy_

**Summary:**Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he finally gets his wish, is it really what he wanted?

Thanks to all my reviewers... Reviews make me try to write more... and with school that says something

* * *

Chapter 5

First Day

Harry woke up in the middle of the night sweating. He couldn't remember his dream, but he could remember the pain and fear in it. He could still hear someone screaming. He hoped he hadn't woken anyone up. Harry rolled over and checked the clock beside his bed. 4:45, wow new record, though tHarry wryly as he rolled over and got out of bed. He didn't need his glasses because Dumbledore had put a charm on his eyes that allowed him to see clearly without glasses or contacts for forty-eight hours. The forty-eight hours would be up around about one today, but his contacts were supposed to have come in by now, so that wouldn't be a problem.

Harry slowly got dressed and sat on his bed to wait. He didn't want to get out his snitch, partly because it would make a lot of noise and partly because Harry didn't want to do much. Instead Harry got out the animagi book and turned on the lamp.

_Chapter 1_

_Introduction to Becoming an Animagi_

_Becoming an Animagus is a very difficult accomplishment. Only a few fully fledged have accomplished this skill. _Harry read.

Harry kept reading until he heard a knock on his door.

"Ryan, time to get up." Came the gentle voice from the other side.

"I'm up." Said Harry putting down the book and walking over to the door. Harry smiled as he opened the door.

"Wow, you're an early riser." Said Sarah before turning and walking down the hall.

Harry smiled wryly and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he found that breakfast was already made. On the table were eggs, bacon, toast, grits and hash browns. Harry grinned again. It would be nice not to have to make the meals for once. Harry sat down and glanced at the clock before eating. It was 6:30. Sarah had obviously thought it might take him a while to get up, because it wouldn't take that long to eat and get dressed before 7.

Harry finished eating and went back upstairs. Once upstairs he sat on his bed and waited until about 6:50. He then went back downstairs to the fireplace where he found Mark waiting for him.

"Ah! There you are. If you hadn't shown up in a few minutes I would have gone upstairs to get you." Said Mark smiling and reaching up onto the mantle for a flowerpot. "Now take a pinch and… What am I saying? You know how to use floo powder! Dumbledore asked that you go to his office. So just say 'Hogwart's Headmaster's office.' We'll see you when you get back." Said Mark.Harry nodded and took a pinch of the sparkling green powder. Throwing it in the fire, he was gone in a swirl of color.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and blink several times. He had to be imagining things. In Dumbledore's office sitting in two of the three chairs (not including Dumbledore's normal chair, which he was sitting in) were two familiar heads, one red the other bushy and brown. The two people turned around briefly then turned back to their conversation.Harry swallowed his surprise and took the other available seat across from Dumbledore. 

"Ah… Ryan, right on time. Ron, Hermione, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Ron and Hermione." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. "Today we will be starting your animagi training, and dueling training. As you were told before, you will be leaving via portkey at 10. Later on this week, you three will be learning how to duel with swords. Tonks, Remus, Moody and Severus will be helping me teach you lot. Now let's get outside and get started." Dumbledore stood up and started towards the door followed closely by Hermione and Ron with Harry bringing up the rear.

Dumbledore lead the trio down the halls and out the double doors. The whole time they were walking Ron and Hermione whispered to each other and kept throwing glances at Harry. It got quite annoying and frustrating for Harry as he could hear parts of what they were saying. His two best friends wondered who he was and why he was here training with them. Again Harry had his hands full trying not to yell out who he really was.

Once outside Dumbledore walked over to a lone woman standing next to the steps.

"Tonks, this is Ryan the other one I mentioned to you." Said Dumbledore. "I'll leave you to your job." With this Dumbledore walked off.

"Well, get started." Said Tonks.

"With what?" asked Ron.

"With your laps." Said Tonks as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Laps?" said Hermione in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Yes. Did Dumbledore not tell you?" When they shook their heads, Tonks continued. "At the beginning of each training session, we will be working on our strength and stamina. To warm-up, you will run three laps around the lake. Eventually it will be around the whole castle." At this Ron groaned. "After that you will see me for the rest of your strength training. Begin."

Ron, Hermione and Harry reluctantly began jogging around the lake. To their surprise, Tonks took off around the castle.

"We're – not – even – half – around - the - lake - and - I'm – already - tired." Panted Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes as did Hermione, but neither said anything they too out of breath. Tonks had finished two laps around the castle and was waiting on the steps for them before they were halfway around on their third lap and when the trio finally jogged over to her, all of them were too out of breath to do anything, but pant.

"Well, that wasn't so great." Said Tonks bluntly. "You'll just have to run again before you leave today." Harry, Ron and Hermione all groaned in unison at this. "Now we will go work out. We won't be using any real weights today. We'll only be doing pushups, for at least today. I will warn you though that this will be easy compared to what's coming." Tonks led the way into the castle. She turned a few times and they ended up in a hallway thatHarry had not beendown before.

"Serendipity." Said Tonks stopping in front of a portrait of a weight lifter who was bench pressing what looked to be a hundred pounds at least. The weight lifter nodded without stopping and the portrait opened.

On the other side of the portrait was an enormous room filled with tons of different machines. Some Harry recognized from muggle television commercials, others he didn't recognize at all. Along one wall were lots of mirrors with tons of squishy looking mats in front of it along with a trampoline and a strip of raised carpet.

Tonks walked over to the raised carpet and motioned for the three to take off their shoes and follow.

"Drop and give me fifty!" said Tonks as soon as they had gotten to the mats. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her. "Sorry, I just had to say that, but seriously give me fifty pushups. In increments of no less than 15."

Harry got down on his hands and feet and started doing his pushups.

"Boy pushups, Hermione." Said Tonks. Harry glanced over and saw Hermione with her knees on the ground and feet in the air.Harry shook his head.

"For once Hermione isn't right; too bad Harry isn't here to see it." Mumbled Ron under his breath next to Harry. Harry bit his lips and sat back. He had managed to make 25 pushups without stopping and without dying although his arms burned badly.

"So you two are coming over later to play quidditch, right?" asked Harry in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"You're staying with the Johnston's?" said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Yes we are. Are you playing?" said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Hey! No chit chat!" said Tonks looking up from the stack of barbells and grinning. "Unless you want more conditioning."

Harry hastily went back to his last 25 pushups and got through them relatively well. Ron had done really well on the pushups, but Hermione had struggled a lot.

"Come over here and grab a set of five pound weights when you're done. (A/n: I know it's supposed to be kilograms or something, but this is easier.)" said Tonks. Harry, Hermione and Ron got up reluctantly and each grabbed a set of five-pound weights.

"Okay, I want fifty normal curls, fifty like this," Tonks demonstrated a curl with the end of the weight towards her shoulder. "And fifty like this." Said Tonks as she demonstrated a normal curl then raised her hands straight above her head when she got to the top of the normal curl. She then lowered her arms in front of her with her arms straight. "You may do them in increments of no less than ten. In between each set you may have a minute to talk and rest your arms. Begin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione began. Good grief! She's not feeling very merciful today, thought Harry as he finished his last five curls of his first set about a minute later. Harry stopped after ten and bent over to set down his weights. Ron had finished his first set about ten seconds before Harry, but Hermione was still working on hers.

"You never got to answer my question earlier. Will you be playing?" asked Ron.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"What position will you be playing?"

"Seeker and you play keeper, right?"

"Yes, How did you know that?"Harry shrugged.

"Everyone knows that Harry's best friend plays keeper and is scared of spiders whilehis best girl friend is a book worm." Said Harry nonchalantly.

"I don't know about everyone." Said Ron blushing furiously and picking up his weights. Harry grinned to himself as he bent over to pick up his weights as well.

This set was harder and Harry had to stop at five for a few seconds. Tonks, fortunately was on the other side of the room on a weight machine. Otherwise, Harry would have at least gotten told off for stopping.

Ten minutes later, they were done and Tonks led them back to the Entrance Hall where Remus, Moody and Dumbledore were waiting.

"All right, you three?" asked Remus grinning at us.

"We're surviving for now, I think." Said Harry glancing at the others who just smiled slightly.

"Follow us, then and we'll finish today's session." Said Dumbledore walking off.

Harry started to follow him, but was held back by Remus. Moody and Tonks didn't give Remus and Harry a second glance but followed Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione, however, looked at them kind of funny, but followed Dumbledore anyway.

"Harry." Said Remus softly as soon as the others were out of earshot causing Harry to jump.

"How'd you figure it out so quickly?" asked Harry grinning.

"Well, Dumbledore wouldn't let you go without the same training if not more than Ron and Hermione, so of course it had to be you unless Dumbledore was training you on his own, which I highly doubt. Plus Dumbledore told me to tell you not to cast a true patronus and that's the only reason I can think of as to why you shouldn't cast a true patronus."

"True. Do Tonks and Moody know?"

"If they don't now, they'll figure it out soon. We'd better get to Dumbledore before Ron and Hermione get too suspicious." Said Remus glancing down the hall. "Oh, and if they ask what I stopped you for I asked you for more information on Tonk's workout session."

Harry nodded and grinned as he followed Remus down the hall and outside. Remus stopped in front of the group who were all standing near a brick wall with a door in it that Harry had never seen before.

"Ah, Remus, Ryan, so good of you to join us. I was just telling Ron and Hermione that you three would be running an obstacle course filled with surprises to see how well you do and what we need to work on. One person at a time, however. The other two will be watching with us. Do not think that going last will help you any, the course will change after each person finishes. No Unforgivable curses and no other harmful ones either. If you get into trouble shoot red sparks into the air and someone will find you. Now this is the entrance to the course. Have fun and try not to get hurt." Said Dumbledore cheerily, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Ron,Harry and Hermione decided after a quick debate (mostly between Ron and Hermione, they seemed to be ignoring Harry) that they'd draw sticks as to who went first. Of course, Harry drew the short stick.

"Well, here goes." Said Harry opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Once inside, Harry glanced around and drew out his new wand. His old one was in its holster in his sleeve. All he had to do was move his arm just right and he'd have his old one in his hand. In front of him was a three-way fork in a hallway. The hallways were lined with torches, which lit the halls. The ceiling and walls were made of bricks as well as the floor. Harry turned and walked into the hall on his right with his in hand, by his side. Suddenly the torches went out.

Harry stopped. "Lumos Maximus."he said and the hall was instantly lit again. Harry wished it wasn't. In front of him was a chamber. Inside the chamber was a humongous spider. The spider was about eight feet tall and six feet wide. The chamber was large with huge spider webs all over it. Ron must be having fun watching this, though tHarry wryly. Harry quickly thought up two different plans. Plan 1: face the spider face to face and hope it isn't immune to most spells or plan 2: distract it and try to sneak through the door on the other side. Harry opted for plan 2 and blasted apart a web in a far corner of the chamber. The spider was attracted to the destroyed web as Harry had hoped it would be and Harry quickly ran to the other side and through the door. Breathing a sigh of relief,Harry continued on. Down the hall, Harry could see a green light what it was, he couldn't tell.Harry kept walking, however. The only other choice he really had was to go back to the giant spider, which he didn't really want to do.

As Harry got closer, the green light became clearer. When he was about five feet away, he could tell that it was many beams of light going from one wall to the next blocking the hall.

The beams of light, Harry guessed, were lasers. Maybe just stunning ones, but lasers none the less and to make matters worse, the lasers didn't just go horizontally, they went all directions, so it wasn't like he could just duck under them or step over them. He'd have to weave his way through as there was no spell to his knowledge that would deactivate them. Harry took a deep breath and began.

The first laser was separated a bit from the rest. Harry dropped to the floor and crawled under it on his belly. The next two were in an x shape going from corner to corner with a vertical laser in the middle. Harry walked towards the wall and pressed his back against the wall. Harry slid closer to the laser and stepped over it easily. For the next few feet of the hallway were vertical beams that were space about one and a half feet apart. The lasers were positioned so that he couldn't walk straight through, but had to zigzag his way through avoiding the laser "walls" that were sprinkled about the hall. Harry turned sideways and slid in. left, forward, right, U-turn around one, Harry worked his way through slowly but surely. Another foot and the lasers thinned out a bit. Harry slipped through the denser lasers without any difficulty. Harry stopped for a second to catch his breath. _Zing! _A laser shot down from the ceiling landing a few centimeters from Harry's shoe.

Crap, Harry thought. This part must have heat triggered ones or something.

_Zing! _Another one narrowly missed Harry's other foot as he danced out of the way. Great, Harry thought. I don't know where or when they'll hit, the only chance I have is to keep moving and hope they don't hit me.

Harry started moving. First sliding to the right, then slipping forward, while turned sideways, he managed to not get hit by the heat-triggered lasers but just barely. Once again, Harry slipped quickly to the left and then forward again and he was out of the lasers. Harry took two steps and fell into a deep freezing cold pool of water.

Treading water to keep afloat, Harry lit his wand tip and shined it's light around him. The water stretched from wall to wall and from the end of the lasers to the beginning of moving lasers that were always on, but constantly moving. The pool was about ten feet long and six feet wide. Harry couldn't tell how deep it was, but it was obviously deep, because he couldn't touch the bottom. Harry took a deep breath and began swimming to the other side.

It didn't take him longer than five minutes to get to the other side, but it did take most of his strength that he had left from that morning's conditioning session with Tonks. Harry's freehand hit the edge and he pulled himself out of the water. Turning around, he shone the light from his wand into the water. Harry couldn't see anything; even with the light the water looked as black as night. What he didn't know was that if he hadn't lit his wand, he'd have seen the Grindylows that lurked in the pool of water.

"Whatever." Said Harry to himself shrugging as he turned around to face the next issue. Harry stood studying the lasers for the next five minutes. One laser was constantly still in the middle, but the others moved alternately for about half a minute, then stopped for a few seconds, hardly ever were two separate lasers still at the same time. This would take a lot of luck and still more luck if he was to get through it. Harry decided to try a slowing charm on each of the lasers. The lasers slowed a little, but not much.Harry sighed and began to weave his way through the web of moving lasers. Sliding to the right and jumping over a low laser, Harry seemed to not stop moving, he couldn't. Ducking and jumping Harry started to get into a rhythm pausing occasionally to wait for the chance to move without getting struck by the lasers. Harry dropped to his belly again and slid under a laser rising to a crouch on the other side. To his left was the still vertical laser and above him was a laser moving down, Harry rolled towards his right and landed sloppily near the wall. Harry stood and ducked under the laser, before sliding to his left and hopping over the next laser.

Hop, slide right, duck, run forwards two steps, stop… begin again jump left, duck one laser, jump again, pause, lean back, stand up, run jump and finally he was through the lasers. Harry leaned over panting trying to catch his breath. This had better be the right way about getting out of here, thought Harry. There is no way I am going back through all that crap. Harry stood up and walked on without a glance backwards.

After walking about ten feet forward, Harry came to a fork in the hall. This time there were only two choices, right or left. Harry chose right and walked in. He hadn't gone more than ten more feet when he felt a familiar chill.Harry shuddered but walked on remembering Remus' warning not to cast a true patronus. That didn't mean he couldn't cast one at all, it just meant he had to change it's form, which could be done it was just harderor use aweaker memory than normal.Harry soon came to the chamber that the chill was coming from. Taking another deep breath, Harry walked in. There was only one dementor in the chamber, but it still affected Harry. The screaming started and he shouted, "Expecto Patronum," while concentrating on a different form then normal.

To Harry's surprise, a huge shaggy dog came out and chased the dementor out the hall Harry had just entered through. Harry almost laughed as he recognized the form, but stopped when he remembered that everyone was watching.

Harry hurried on now eager to finish this test and get on with the rest of his training.

The next chamber was dark and silent, a bit too silent, Harry added. Harry lit the chamber and looked around. There were many statues of people with inscriptions in other languages on them that Harry couldn't read.

A loud cry of 'Expelliarimus' brought Harry out of his reverie and he ducked and rolled out of the way as several figures in black jumped out from behind the statues.

"Bloody hell." Swore Harry under his breath his attackers formed a semi-circle in front of him. Ducking and rolling,Harry quickly moved behind a statue of a lady with a stern expression on her face much like McGonagall's. Harry ducked as the statue's head was blasted off and hit the wall with a force so great the head shattered.

Dang, thought Harry. Time to fight I guess. Harry sighed and turned towards the side of the statue and stepped out, firing stunners and disarming charms as he ran to the next statue. Two of the figures in black were caught off guard by stunners while the others put up shields or dodged them easily.

Again the statue Harry was hiding behind was hit with a spell and Harry ran out from behind it firing at the figures. Two more fell while the others dodged and shot back at him. Harry dodged as he ran, narrowly missing getting hit by a stunner. Harry quickly ducked behind the next statue and tried to catch his breath. The figures in black were not giving up easily and were very organized. Harry knew that he couldn't beat them by himself, but maybe he could get out of this chamber and into the next without them noticing if he tried the new spellhe had read about the night before. It was called an illusion spell and it would give the illusion that there was one or two more of whatever the caster wanted it to. Harry decided to give it a go as the statue was once again blown into smithereens.Harry ran firing a few stunners at the figures and managing to take down three more, before ducking behind a statue and casting the illusion on himself. His illusion self rolled out from behind the statue and ran towards the hallway that Harry had entered from. Harry got up and ran from statue to statue towards the other door careful to stay out of sight as much as possible. All his efforts were in vain however as one of the figures' spells went right through the illusion just as Harry was running to the next statue and whirled around. The figure spotted Harry and fired three quick stunners straight at him.Harry was caught off guard, but managed to dodge the first two, while thethird one hit him square in the chest. The last thing that crossed through Harry's mind as the blackness took over was 'Almost got there.'

A fewminutes later, Harry awoke to Remus standing over him in a room that Harry hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" asked Harry sitting up on the floor.

"We're in another of the practice rooms that Dumbledore had added on to thecastle specially for you three to train. This room is going to be used as a dueling room, martial arts, and animagi training room."

"Okay… so what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be watching Ron and Hermione run the course?" asked Harry a bit confused.

"No, we won't be watching them run the course, just as they didn't get to watch you.-"

"So I bothered to try and change my patronus form for nothing!"

"Not for nothing. They might get to see the tape later at the meeting while we decide what you three need to learn thanks to some new product of the resident pranksters call x-ray goggles."

"Okay, so what are we doing here?"

"You'll be finding out what your animagus form is." Said Remus getting up and walking over to a table.

"Really?" Seeing Remus' nod, Harry quickly got up and walked over towards Remus. On the table was a small goblet filled with a steaming blue potion and three pieces of parchment. Remus quickly took two of the parchments off of the table and hid them from Harry's sight. Harry frowned, but didn't say anything.

"All you have to do is put a hair, fingernail clipping or a drop of blood in the potion and let it dissolve. After it dissolves, I'll put a drop of the potion on the parchment and we'll wait for it to tell us the results. For some people it only takes a matter of minutes, but for others it could take all night." Harry nodded and plucked a hair from his head and added it to thepotion in the goblet. The hair dissolved quickly and Remus put a drop on the parchment using a dropper that had been on the table beside the goblet.

"What do you think my form will be?" asked Harry as he stared at the parchment. Remus chuckled.

"I don't know. An animagus' form comes from the person's personality. Occasionally, someone will have two forms that best fit their personality and they become dual animagi, but that is very rare. Even rarer are people with magical forms and animorphagi. Animorphagi can shape shift much like a metamorphagus, but only into animal forms not human."

"Has anyone else found out their form without Dumbledore knowing?" asked Harry with a sly grin on his face.

"No! of course not! Why would I do something like that?" said Remus with mock indignation and a grin.

"Of course not… but then who would you help? And why?" asked Harry still grinning. "Maybe a little redhead asked you sweetly or her older brother 'persuaded' you to let her train to be an animagus too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Remus still grinning.

"Sure… and pigs fly." Said Harry dryly. "What's her form?" Remus stopped grinning at this.

"I can't tell you that. She doesn't want anyone to know yet, only Hermione and I know." There was a brief pause then Remus said, "Let's go see if the results have appeared yet," and got up to go look at the parchment.

Harry stayed sitting on the couch while Remus got up. So Ginny was an animagus, but Remus wasn't going to tell him what she was because Ginny- at this Harry' thoughts were broken off by a gasp from Remus.

"What's wrong Remus? Am I not an animagus?" asked Harry getting up from the couch to join Remus at the table.

"Oh, you're an animagus all right."

* * *

Sorry, Cliffie! just had to do it. i'll update soon though... if you review :-) 


	6. Still Not Quite Normal

**Disclaimer:** I own nadda i make no money off of this blah blah blah

**Summary: **Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he finally gets his wish, is it really what he wanted?

Chapter 6

Still Not Quite Normal

"Okay… So tell me or at least let me see the parchment." Said Harry coming up behind Remus. Remus handed him the parchment wordlessly.

Harry looked at the parchment and read:

_Shoadow Wolf_

_Phoenix_

_Black Unicorn_

_Dog_

_Eagle_

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Remus taking the sheet back from Harry. "We're going to see Dumbledore."

Remus started out of the room leaving Harry to follow. Remus walked quickly down a hall then turned a quick left into a classroom and shut the door behind Harry.

In the room were several armchairs all facing a wall. On the wall was a projection of what looked like the obstacle course but Harry couldn't tell. Remus motioned for Harry to wait by the door while Remus approached one of the armchairs. Remus bent over for a few minutes then stood back up and walked over to another armchair and did the same thing. This time, however, a figure stood up and walked over to where Harry was waiting beside Remus. As the two got closer Harry recognized the other figure to be Tonks. Remus opened the door for her and motioned Harry out.

"Why are we needed in Dumbledore's office?" asked Tonks once they were in the hall with the door safely shut behind them.

"Because of this." Said Remus holding up the parchment.

"Let me see it!" said Tonks childishly making a grab for the parchment and tripping over her own two feet.

"Still as clumsy as ever." Mumbled Harry as he reached down to help her up.

"How would you know that?" asked Tonks taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"I just do." Replied Harry as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yes, _Ryan_ here seems to know a lot." Said Remus playing along with Harry.

"He does? Like what?" asked Tonks.

"Certain things that I don't talk about." Said Remus. Tonks just looked confused.

"Are you sure you're not really a blonde, Tonks?" asked Harry grinning.

"Yes…" said Tonks slowly.

Harry rolled his eyes at Remus who grinned.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Said Remus to the gargoyles, which immediately jumped aside.

Harry, Remus and the still confused Tonks walked up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office.Harry immediately chose an armchair and sunk into it with a sigh. Remus chose one and also sank into it. Tonks came over and perched on the armrest of Remus' armchair.

"Can't you just tell me what I'm missing, Remus?" asked Tonks running her finger over the side of Remus' face causing him to shiver.

"Tonks, it's a secret. I can't tell you not matter what you do." Said Remus seriously taking her hand in his and dropping it back in her lap.

"Darn." Said Tonks looking thoughtful.

All was quiet for about ten minutes as Harry and Remus watched Tonks who was trying to figure out what she was missing (Remus watched her more intently). Neither Remus nor Harry knew which mystery she was trying to figure out, the one about how 'Ryan' knew so much or the parchment mystery.

"I get it!" yelled Tonks jumping up from her perch.

"Get what?" asked Harry.

"Who you are!" said Tonks.

"So who is he, Tonks?" asked Remus.

"He's Harry, except not." Said Tonks in a quieter voice.

"Bingo." Said Harry starting to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Tonks. At this Remus quit trying not to laugh and burst out laughing. "Hey! And you call yourself my boyfriend!"

This last statement caused Remus and Harry to both shut up very quickly.Harry out of shock (who wouldn't be shocked Remus finally told her) and Remus out of fear. Silence reigned again for ten of the longest seconds ever. Then Harry broke the silence by singing out, "Remus and Tonks sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage – ." A well aimed _silencio _from Remus shut Harry up. Harry glared at Remus from his armchair.

"Oops my wand must have slipped." Said Remus grinning.Harry glared at Remus as Tonks burst out laughing causing Remus to grin wider and Harry to glare more.

"What's going on here?" asked Dumbledore entering the room. Tonks was too busy laughing to answer so Dumbledore looked at Harry who motioned to his mouth and glared pointedly at Remus. "Remus?"

"Yes?" said Remus still grinning.

"What'd you do to Ha- Ryan?"

"What makes you think I did anything to Ryan, sir?"

"The simple fact that he's glaring at you."

"Oh. Well, Ryan was teasing Tonks and I so I shut him up."

"Would you kindly undo the spell please?" Remus grudgingly nodded and turned to Harry.

"Don't tease me again, Harry. I'm not Moony for nothing."warned Remus before undoing the spell.

"Thank you." Said Harry. Dumbledore regarded the group with a twinkle in his eyes. Tonks seemed to have gotten over her fit of laughter and was now perched on the armrest of Remus' chair.

"I take it that Mrs. Tonks knows about er… our friend here." Remus nodded. "Good. Well, then. May I see the results please?"

Remus wordlessly handed him the parchment, which Dumbledore looked over quickly the twinkle in his eye growing more as he looked at it.

"Everything seems to be in order. What is the problem?" said Dumbledore looking up.

"Well I thought you'd want to know his forms and I also wondered if we should let him learn to transform with Ron and Hermione as his forms might contain a certain shape somewhere." Said Remus glancing at Harry.

"Ah. Yes, well I believe that it won't be a problem. If I am correct than Ryan here is also a natural animagi as his friends Ron and Hermione are, so they won't be needing the training we thought they would."

"Natural animagi, sir? I thought that was even more rare than dual animagi."

"Yes, well normally it is, but as we have two dual animagi, and another animagi with five forms. We might need to learn to expect these three to be special." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling in overdrive. "I propose a test. Ryan if you would picture a Shadow fox. Wait, no one knows what those look like." Dumbledore started rummaging around in his drawer for something. "Ah. Here we are. Concentrate on an animal like this." Said Dumbledore sliding a picture of a small black and silver fox over to Harry.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes in concentration, concentrating on every single detail of the animal .Harry felt his body start changing. When it had finished, Harry opened his eyes and found himself on the floor instead of in his chair. Harry turned to climb back in his chair but fell over due to his lack of cordination with four legs. Harry growled at the chuckles he heard around the room and decided to wreak a little havoc with his new body instead of jumping into the chair. Harry didn't feel it happen but he saw the alarm in Remus' eyes when Harry stepped into the shadows of Dumbledore's desk.

"Erm… Where'd he go, professor?" asked Remus looking worried.

"Ah. It would seem as though Mr. Hansen has discovered the powers of the Shadow Wolf. Besides being smaller than your normal wolf, Shadow wolves have the ability to blend into their surroundings particularly shadows." Said Dumbledore watching Remus' facial expression go from one of worry to relief then back to worry.

"Crap." Said Remus.

"What was that dear?" asked Tonks.

"Crap, he's going to get me back for that - OW!" Harry had snuck up to Remus' leg and scratched it with his claws. As Harry had expected Remus reached down to feel around for Harry. Harry waited for Remus' hand to come within range then he pounced, grabbing Remus' hand in his teeth.

"OW! Sneaky little bugger!"

As quickly as he had attacked Harry let go. Harry hadn't bit Remus hard, just hard enough for Remus to feel it.

Harry appeared back out of the shadows and walked over to a mirror. As he had thought, he was silver and black with a silver lightning bolt of his right front paw.

Harry transformed back into his human form and grinned at Remus who glared back.

"Try your eagle form." Said Dumbledore quickly preventing Harry from saying anything to Remus. Harry nodded and soon felt himself transforming into an eagle.

Once in his eagle form, Harry stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. Since he couldn't see a lightning bolt anywhere he hopped over to the door and cawed opening his wings a few times.

"I think he wants to fly." Said Tonks. Harry bobbed his head up and down confirming her guess.

"Well, open the door then and Harry be back within a half hour, please." Said Dumbledore. Tonks got up and opened the door.Harry flapped his wings once by the way of a dismissal or goodbye and took off.

Flying came naturally to Harry even in his eagle form. Harry felt like laughing out loud for joy as he soared at high speed through the halls. As he couldn't laugh in his eagle form he let out an eagle's shriek as he dove down a flight of stairs. A certain greasy haired Slytherin was in the process of walking up the stairs when Harry did this. Harry swooped down the stairs dangerously close to hitting Snape, but he didn't. The close encounter however, knocked Snape off balance and nearly made him fall. Snape being Snape, though, did not fall but scowled after the jet black eagle and continued up the stairs. (A/N: gosh whats up with snape, stairs and me?)

Too bad Ron and Hermione aren't here, thought Harry sadly as he swooped out of an open window and out into the open sky.Harry soared upwards towards the golden rays of the sun, letting them warm him. Harry glanced down at the grounds and spotted two figures walking around the lake. Harry couldn't make out who they were by facial features, but by the red hair and brown hair, he guessed that they were Ron and Hermione. Harry decided to see what they were talking about and maybe startle them a bit. Harry tucked his wings into his sides and dived straight for the couple angling his dive so that he'd dive right between them from the front.

Twenty feet… Ten feet…

"What the hell? Why isn't that bloody bird stopping?" said Ron.

Five feet… Two feet… One…

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Ron jumping out of the way and into the lake. Harry let out another eagle shriek as Hermione laughed.

"I think it's laughing at you." Said Hermione to Ron. Harry shrieked again and soared back up before gliding to a stop in a nearby tree.

"It better not be and if I didn't know better I'd think that was that Ryan character." Said Ron crossly.

"Oh come off it! What have you got against the bloke anyway?" said Hermione helping Ron out of the lake.

"I just don't like him. He just… I don't know how to explain it." Said Ron. Harry's heart plummeted faster than he had just dove. He'd been planning on him and Ron still being friends, but now that didn't seem possible, as Ron didn't like his new look even though Harry and Ryan were essentially the same person.

"Honestly, Ron! You hardly know the guy! If he had done something to hurt you than I'd understand, but he hasn't." said Hermione starting to walk off.

"Sorry." Said Ron hurrying to catch up with Hermione. "I just think that Dumbledore is trying to get him to take Harry's place that's all."

"I don't think so." Said Hermione stopping and turning to face Ron. "I honestly think he's training with us because of his parents and I know you miss Harry, I do too. But he's gone and we need to get over it."

"I know, I just don't really want to believe he's really gone." Said Ron sighing. Harry couldn't take this sad stuff any more. He gave a soft cry and flew swiftly over their heads causing them to look up. Unbeknownst to Harry, his tail feathers grew in such a way that a hole appeared in the shape of a lightning bolt which Ron and Hermione saw. This comforted Hermione and Ron in the strangest way. Neither said anything, but in that moment they believed that he was still there with them, not in body like he was, but in spirit.The-boy-who-lived lived on in their hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** the characters are all J K Rowlling's except for the Johnston's and Harry's alias...

**Summary:**Harry has always wanted to be normal. But when he finally gets his wish, is it really what he wanted?

Chapter 7

Quidditchand Surprises

Harry soared up high into the sky as he waited for Ron and Hermione to completely disappear into the castle. As he circled, he thought about what he had just learned, Ron didn't like him. So if Ron liked Harry, but not Ryan and both were the same person then Ron didn't really like Harry did he? Or did he like Harry but felt that Ryan was taking Harry's place? Harry hoped that it wasn't either of these but he felt that it might be the latter. Harry decided that he would have to talk to Dumbledore about what he had learned if this was the case then Harry would feel like he was intruding during the school year which Harry really didn't want. Harry looked down towards the entrance and saw that Ron and Hermione were safely inside so Harry dove towards the ground once more pulling up about three feet about the ground. Harry flew swiftly into the entrance hall and up flights of stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione ahead of him once more and he decided to go bug Filch for a bit instead. Harry landed on the ground and changed back into his human form. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and pointed his at it saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry checked the whole map over noticing that his dot still read 'Harry Potter' and that Filch was no where to be found but Ms. Norris was on the seventh floor near the Room of Requirement. Harry grinned, wiped the map clean, put it into his pocket, and changed back into his eagle form. Payback thought Harry as he flew up the flight of stairs towards Ms. Norris. Ms. Norris was stalking up and down the corridor as if waiting for something or someone. Harry swooped low to the ground beside her startling her so she jumped a foot into the air. Ms. Norris set her lamp-like eyes on Harry as he turned to dive at her. Ms. Norris' eyes gleamed as she crouched. Harry saw her crouch and pulled up just as Ms. Norris jumped causing Ms. Norris to miss and fall off balance.

"Would Ryan Hansen please return to the Headmaster's office? Thank you." Rang Professor McGonagall's voice through the halls. Harry quit teasing Ms. Norris and flew to the gargoyles where Professor McGonagall had just taken off the Sonorous charm and said the password. Harry swooped up the revolving staircase and into the office. The room wasn't empty so Harry landed on the perch beside Fawkes.

"Ah, here he is." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes as a disgruntled McGonagall came into the office and shut the door.

"Excuse me sir, but Ryan is not here." Said Hermione glancing at the other empty seat.

"Ryan." Said Dumbledore, ignoring Hermione and looking pointedly at the black eagle perched next to the phoenix. Harry hung his head and flew off the perch to land on the floor before changing back into a human.

"I'm here, Professor." SighedHarry taking the seat next to Hermione. Hermione's eyes had widened but Ron's had narrowed angrily at James' transformation.

"Now, I know that you may be wondering why I am keeping you here after the time you are supposed to leave, but I have two announcements that I must make before you go. The first is that when you receive your animagi results you will be required to share one form with everyone else. Since Ryan has shown us his black eagle form, he will not be required to show us another unless he wants to. The second is that no matter how much you may dislike someone you must remember that they are on our side." With this Dumbledore looked at Ron who looked somewhat ashamed. "With that said, you two may leave. Ryan, I'd like a word with you." Ron and Hermione stood up and went over to the fireplace. Ron shot Ryan a smug look before grabbing a pinch of .

Once Hermione and Ron had spun out of sight, Dumbledore and Harry made their way to the Quidditch Pitch to check out Harry's other forms.

"Which one first?" asked Harry.

"Let's see the unicorn first," said Dumbledore.

"How about something less… er… dangerous to my health, Albus?" whined Remus who had just joined them on the Quidditch Pitch. Dumbledore just smiled and shook his head as he handed Harry another picture. This time the picture was of a black unicorn with flaming blue hooves and a bluish tinted horn. Harry concentrated on the picture and soon transformed into a unicorn. However, instead of blue flame like in the picture, Harry's hooves had green flame and his horn had a green tint.

"No scar that I can see, but those eyes." Said Remus walking around Harry carefully. Harry cocked his head to the side and waited for Remus to continue. When Remus didn't continue, Harry pawed the ground lightly. Again an answer was not forth coming so Harry turned and nudged Remus lightly with his horn.

"What? Oh, they're green, Harry." Said Remus seeing Harry's questioning expression. Harry shook his head and snorted. Suddenly, Harry reared magnificently and bolted towards the forest.

"Ryan!" yelled Remus.

"Just let him, Remus. He hasn't had this much freedom in a long time, if ever." Said Dumbledore stopping Remus from running after Harry.

Harry ran quickly into the forest, trees and other plants rushing by. Harry came to a clearing startling a couple of unicorns who didn't run off but went back to grazing. Harry pranced up to one and whinnied. The unicorn lifted its head for a second, then went back to grazing. Harry was in awe, he'd seen them in class with Hagrid, but they were even more magnificent in the forest.

_How can I get one of them to follow me back so I can show Dumbledore and Remus? _thought Harry as he watched the closest unicorn.

_Try asking, _said the unicorn lifting it's head

_Whoa, I can talk to you? Wicked!_

_You're a human unicorn aren't you? _Said the unicorn.

_Is it that obvious? What's your name? _Said Harry turning to walk out of the clearing towards Hathoway's.

_My name is Tehya (TAY – yah). Who are you? _Said the unicorn following Harry. Harry quickly debated which identity to use.

_My real name is Harry Potter, but I am now known as Ryan Hansen. _

_But you're said to be dead! _Said Tehya.

_Yes, but I'm not. How did you find out? I didn't think any of the creatures would care. No offense said Harry._

_None taken, but Hagrid was wailing about it for days. That's how we know, said Tehya._

By this time, Harry and his new unicorn friend Tehya had reached the Quidditch Pitch where Dumbledore and Remus were standing. Remus, who was facing them, stopped talking mid-sentence and starred at Tehya. Dumbledore turned around and smiled.

"Who is your friend, Ryan?" asked Dumbledore. Harry transformed back into a human and smiled.

"This is Tehya. Obviously, she's a unicorn and I can talk to other unicorns." Said Harry grinning. Remus got over his shock and walked slowly up to Tehya. Tehya sniffed his out stretched hand before letting him pet her while Harry transformed once more.

_Your friend is an odd wolf, _said Tehya.

_Yes, he is. He's really nice though,_ said Harry. _Remus wasn't expecting you to let him pet you because of that._

_Well, normally I wouldn't but since he's your friend, I will. I got to go back. Come see us soon._ With that Tehya turned and galloped off into the Forbidden Forest and Harry transformed back into a human once more.

"Anymore surprises for us, Ryan?" asked Remus.

"Just two more." Said Harry. With some concentration, a brilliant red phoenix with gold wings and tail feathers soon stood in Harry's place. Harry spread his wings and jumped into the air, revealing twin red lightning bolt marks on the underside of each wing. After circling above Dumbledore and Remus once, Harry soon landed and transformed into a human again briefly before transforming into his dog form. His dog form was a black Labrador with blue eyes instead of the normal green. Harry looked himself over and found a small patch of white on the underside of his paw in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry quickly transformed back into a human.

"What's next?" asked Harry turning to Dumbledore and Remus.

"The rest of your training." Replied Dumbledore. Remus grinned and Harry groaned before the three walked back towards the castle.

Before he knew it, an exhausted Harry was landing in the fireplace of the Johnston's house.

"Hey, Ryan. Mum said to wait for you and tell you that your lunch is in the kitchen if you want it." Said Charlotte jumping up from the sofa.

"That sounds great… Er… where is the kitchen again?" asked Harry.

"Follow me." Said Charlotte giggling.

Charlotte led Harry down the hall and through a doorway. Harry thanked her and she giggled before leaving him to eat his lunch in peace. The house elves had made a really good lunch of roast beef, gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad and bread. Hermione would go on and on about S.P.E.W., thought Harry as he ate.

* * *

"Ryan? Ryan, wake up! It's time to play soccer! Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Hermione and Matthew are here." Said Charlotte flinging the door to his room open. 

Harry groaned as the sunlight blinded him for a bit. He had fallen asleep after showering and changing into some of his clothes that actually fit.

"They're here already? What time is it?"

"It's nearly two. They got her a bit early but its okay. We have longer to play if you hurry up."

"All right, all right. I'm up." Said Harry swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. "I'll be there in a minute just let me grab my broom."

Charlotte nodded and disappeared from the doorway as Harry got his broom out of the wardrobe. Dumbledore had let him keep his Firebolt, which was lucky for him, added Harry as he dashed down the stairs after Charlotte. Dumbledore had almost not let him keep it.

The others were all standing on the pitch with their brooms in hand.

"So what are the teams?" asked Harry slightly out of breath as he jogged up to them.

"We were just about to pick teams." Said Ron glaring at Harry. Harry was taken aback by Ron's rudeness, but tried not to let it show.

"Er… How about Ryan and Matthew are captains since they're the seekers here?" suggested Charlotte. Everyone else agreed and Ron shrugged. Harry and Matthew flipped a coin to decide who would pick first. Of course, Matthew got first pick and chose Dean.

"Ginny?" said Harry pointing at Ginny as if he wasn't sure about her name. She nodded as she walked over and he smiled.

"Hermione."

"Charlotte."

"Ron."

"Seamus."

"All right! Let's get this party started!" yelled Seamus and the rest of his team laughed as they kicked off. Ron stayed behind to let the balls out, but soon joined the rest in the air.

Ginny quickly seized the Quaffle and flew to the other end of the pitch with it tucked under one arm. Only when Dean blocked her path did she drop it, but when she dropped it, Charlotte flew under her to neatly catch it in what had to have been a purposeful pass.

Harry grinned. Ginny had been good at seeker but it seemed that chaser was where she really belonged.

Harry started circling above the action looking for the Snitch with Matthew on his tail. Honestly, thought Harry. Can't he find it on his own? I – Harry's thoughts were broken off as he saw a flash of gold right underneath him. Harry looked towards the opposite end of the pitch and stiffened his posture while keeping his eyes on the Snitch. It almost worked, but Matthew obviously knew that trick as he was waiting for Harry to make the first move.

Ah! To heck with it! Thought Harry as he dove almost straight down towards the Snitch. Harry heard gasps all around him, but he grinned and followed the Snitch which was now flying in an obscure zigzag like pattern around the field. Abruptly the Snitch dropped three feet straight down and hovered not expecting Harry to follow. Harry grinned and hung upside down on his broom. Holding on with one hand, Harry reached one hand out and grabbed the Snitch before righting himself once more. It was then that Harry realized that Matthew had stopped following him and he stopped grinning.

"What's wrong, guys?" asked Harry turning to face the other teens.

No one answered but all of their mouths were hanging open except for Ron's. Ron's mouth was pressed into a tight line that would have rivaled McGonagal's

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Hermione managed to squeak out. "We haven't even scored and you've caught the Snitch! Your team hasn't even scored!"

"Oops." Said Harry grinning sheepishly.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you're a better seeker than chaser!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"How many times have you not caught the Snitch first?" asked Matthew incredulously.

"Er… I think I might have missed it once." Said Harry. The others (minus Ron) expressed their admiration and quickly started a new game.

"Ryan, try to let us score at least four times before you catch it." Said Charlotte grinning.Harry grinned back but stopped when Ron glared at him.

"What's his problem?" asked Seamus. Harry shrugged.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Harry before kicking off. Hopefully, I'll find out soon, thought Harry.

The afternoon passed quickly and before Harry knew it, Mrs. Johnston was calling them in for dinner and Ron, Hermione, Matthew, Seamus and Dean were leaving. Ginny was spending the night. Mr. Johnston warned Harry to lock his door after dinner. Harry went into the game room and watched some television till about 11 before deciding to call it a night.

"So, Gin, who do you like?"Harry stopped after hearing Charlotte's bubbly voice through her partially opened door.

"No one." Came Ginny's rather cold reply.

"Will you tell me if I tell you who I like?" asked Charlotte.

"Sure." Ginny sighed as though this conversation was not going the way she liked.

"Okay, I like Ryan. He's so handsome. Now 'fess up Ginny."

"Okay, fine, I liked Harry Potter for the longest time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin." There was a long pause then Charlotte's voice drifted through the air once more. "Is it true that you're speaking at his memorial Thursday?"

Harry moved on. He didn't feel right eavesdropping on the two girls especially since he'd found that one of them liked him as Ryan. (He'd kind of figured that Ginny liked him as Harry.)

Harry locked his bedroom door and started getting ready for bed. After a quick shower, Harry turned on the Wizarding Wirelessand got in bed, falling asleep to a song called "Breaking my Heart" by a band called Cruciatious Love.

* * *

the end of this section more later... review if you want it though 


	8. Visiting His Own Memorial

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to say that I own all the characters, I don't; J K Rowling does...

**A/N: I am soo sorry that i took so long to update, but i've been busy between school, homework and everything...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Visiting His Own Memorial

The next few days flew by rather uneventfully for Harry a.k.a. Ryan. Ron was still just as cold to Harry if anything colder. Hermione still tried to convince Ron that he should try to get to know Ryan before judging him but Ron was being his stubborn self. Ginny seemed to ignore Ron's attitude towards Ryan and continued to talk with Charlotte about him in low tones. Charlotte hadn't changed much but then again Harry saw her as few times a day as possible.

Training was getting easier, but that didn't mean that it wasn't hard. The three were now able to run around the lake twice without many problems.

The next thing Harry knew Thursday was upon them. Training had been 'cancelled' for the day, but Harry had been told by Dumbledore to be at Hogwart's anyway at 8 instead of 7.

Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder as usual, jumped into the green flames and was gone in a swirl of color.

"Ah! You're here." Said Dumbledore whenHarry rolled neatly out of the fireplace. He was starting to get used to traveling that way… finally…

"Yes, I think so." Said Harry grinning. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought you could maybe work on your animagus transformations a bit… and… maybe help me set up." At this Harry felt a pang of disappointment. "I also wanted to give you this book." Said Dumbledore frowning suddenly. "I had it here a second ago…" Dumbledore rummaged about in his desk drawers for a bit before pulling out a red and gold book. "Here you go. I think you'll find that book very interesting."

Harry took the book and glanced suspiciously at Dumbledore before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as though he was hiding some major secret. Harry shook his head and grinned. With a slight pop, Harry transformed easily into a phoenix and flew out of the Headmaster's office once more.

* * *

An hour later Harry was helping Dumbledore conjure chairs and arrange them into place before the stage. On the stage were some brightly colored flowers and to the right of it was a beautiful white marble lightening bolt on a short square pedestal. The lightening bolt was engraved with his full name and his birth and 'death' dates. Harry grinned as he thought about it eventually they'd have to take it down when they found out that he wasn't dead as they believed him to be. 

The area that they were setting up for the memorial was near Hagrid's house and the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, it wasn't decorated too much, just the flowers on the stage.

Harry and Dumbledore finished just as the Johnstons arrived bringing with them a set of plain black dress robes for Harry to wear to the memorial. Harry thanked them and hurried off to change.

When Harry returned from changing, he noticed that more people had arrived including Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville and his grandmother, Luna, and several other people that Harry recognized from his classes and/or the DA. Harry walked over to Remus and Tonks who were engaged in conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"Ryan Hansen… Yes, I believe I heard Dumbledore saying something about him the other day." Said Flitwick as Harry approached the trio.

"What about me?" asked Harry grinning as the three jumped and looked slightly guilty.

"Nothing, Ryan." Said Remus frowning.

"Right." Said Harry looking at Remus.

"I'm not going to tell you, Ryan. Don't look at me like that."

"Fine." Sighed Harry walking off to go sit with the Johnstons which was just as well since Dumbledore had walked up to the pulpit on the stage.

"Would everyone please take their seats?" Dumbledore asked speaking through a magically enhanced microphone on the pulpit. The mass of people in front of the stage seemed to move as one towards the seats and sitting down.

"Thank you for being here today as we celebrate the life of Harry Potter." At this Harry looked down at his lap to hide a grin. "Most of you would ask why didn't I say mourn his death? No, that's not what Harry would have wanted us to do. He probably wouldn't even have wanted this." Said Dumbledore gesturing to the white marble statue. "I can say this, however, he would have appreciated that all of us here today thought enough of him to come here today."

Harry tuned the rest of Dumbledore's speech out. It was a bit unnerving to hear him speak of how "noble and brave" Harry had been "up until the last second." Finally, Dumbledore stepped down from the pulpit and Remus came up to speak.

"All of you here today knew Harry in some way shape or from, whether he was a familiar face in the halls, a classmate, a best friend, or as he was to me, an adoptive son. I met Harry in his third year when I came to Hogwart's to teach. Harry reminded me greatly of both his mother and his father. He had his father's bravery and sometimes reckless, daring but at the same time a compassion for all of his friends. Of course he had his mother's eyes, but he did inherit a bit of her temper as well. However, I don't believe he will have truly left us until we give up hope for the future and faith in ourselves." Remus walked down from the pulpit and sat beside Harry as the group clapped and Hermione walked up to the stage.

"How's that for subtle?" whispered Remus in Harry's ear.

"Great." Whispered Harry back grinning. The two turned back to listen or pretend to listen to Hermione's speech. Harry couldn't bring himself to completely listen but one bit caught his attention.

"I'm not sure how many of you agree with me on this, but I don't fully believe that Harry has truly left us. It just doesn't seem right. It feels as though he is still here, maybe just in spirit, but I think he's still here." With that Hermione sat down ad Ron walked up to the pulpit amid clapping. Harry noticed that Hermione was wiping away tears as she sat down, but didn't dwell on it as Ron began to speak.

"Er… I know that Harry is gone and all, but I wish it weren't so. He was almost like a brother to me. A brother that didn't play pranks on me or look down on me but a brother that I could talk to and who understood me. Harry was always there when you needed him." With this Ron looked up from the sheet of parchment in his hand and looked straight into the crowd of people in front of the pulpit. "Most of you know that he was probably the best seeker Gryffindor ever had… and the youngest in a century. He loved playing Quidditch, but he loved flying more. It came naturally to him as did Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think I speak for all of the Quidditch team when I say that he'll be missed as a teammate and seeker." Ron stepped down from the stage and was replace by Mrs. Weasley. Once againHarry tuned the words out and waited for her speech to be over.

When Mrs. Weasley was finally done speaking, Dumbledore came back up to the podium and said a few parting words and the crowd stood up to talk or leave as they wished.

Harry stood and stretched. He couldn't wait to get back to the Johnston's home. Maybe it was hearing about how he _was_ such a good person or how he _died_ bravely, but either way he was seriously depressed and tired. Beside him Remus also stood closely followed by Tonks.

"How does it feel to sit in on your own memorial?" whispered Remus making Harry jump slightly.

"It's a bit weird and almost embarassing. Everyone says all the good things but none of the bad." Whispered Harry back. Remus nodded solemnly glancing meaningfully at someone behind Harry. Harry turned and saw the Johnstons with Charlotte and Ginny in tow.

"Ready to go Ryan?" asked Mark. Harry nodded and Mark motioned for Harry to grab hold of the boot in his hand. With a familiar tug from behind his navel and a whirl of color they were gone.

A few seconds later they were standing in the living room. Harry quickly excused himself and went up to his bedroom. With a sigh he flung himself onto his bed only to jump right back up a few seconds later. He'd forgotten about the book. Harry took the book out of his pocket and it magically resized itself. Harry grinned in anticipation, but the grin soon left his face as he saw the title of the book.

* * *

Aren't i evil? 

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the EXTREMELY long delay, but i haven't exactly had much time lately

Disclaimer: Not my characters... just borrowing J K Rowling's Genius

* * *

Chapter 9

The book was bound in red leather with a gold lock holding it closed. On the front facing Harry was the title which read, "For the Heir." This title puzzled Harry. What heir? Also heir of what or who?

Harry shrugged off these questions and began to inspect the lock. The lock seemed to have no keyhole or numbers with which to enter a code. In the middle of the lock was a smooth flat oval shaped part. Around this flat oval were slightly raised tiny, almost miniscule, engravings. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that the engravings where actually words.

"Wilt thy unlock the secrets within, place thou finger." Muttered Harry under his breath. "Here goes nothing."

Harry placed his forefinger to the oval, which grew warm before sliding open with a slight click. Harry opened it to the second page and began to read.

Welcome, heir.

We understand that this might be a bit confusing for you, but it will all be explained. The only person/people who can open and read this book is/are the heir/s of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. If you are the heir to one of the above you will only be able to read the part of this book that applies to you. However, if you are the heir to more than one of the above then you will be able to read all that applies to you.

This book was written to inform the heirs of several powers and abilities that they may have inherited and how to test for these abilities and powers. Not all heirs will have special abilities and powers although a few have had several different abilities and powers. This book contains a list of all possible abilities and powers as well as a full description of each. This book also gives full geneologic records for all of the heirs and a brief history of the founders.

Harry eagerly flipped to the next page and began reading.

__

Merlin's Heir

That's right, if you're reading this, then you're my heir. (Harry gasped here in disbelief before continuing.) Now, I married a witch, not a water nymph, an elf or any other creature. She and I had two beautiful children, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. In our day, there was a dark (evil) wizard after me named Marvalo Slytherin. In order to keep Godric and Helga safe, we (my wife and I) gave them different last names and claimed them to be a nephew and niece instead. Only a few people knew this and probably even fewer know it now. I taught them magic. Not long after Godric's twelfth birthday, a boy by the name of Salazar Slytherin showed up at our mansion requesting that he be hidden from his father, Marvalo. I couldn't say no to the boy and took him in. He and Godric soon became close friends even with the year of age difference between the two. I trained Salazar along with Helga and Godric as if he were my own son. Later, Godric met a witch by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw and the two fell in love and got married. Salazar married a muggleborn witch by the name of Helena Heartworth while Helga married a muggleborn wizard by the name of Lucas Smith. Neither Salazar's nor Helga's spouse knew anything about magic, even though they possessed the ability, until they met their prospective spouse. Helga, Salazar, Rowena and Godric soon came up with a solution to this problem and founded Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon after it was founded, Marvalo Slytherin came back from where ever he had been hiding since I had last banished him and demanded that his son, Salazar, give up the madness of trying to run a school of magic for "mudbloods and other filth." Godric challenged Marvalo to a wizards duel and won. Marvalo then fled after causing half of the school to collapse on top of several muggleborn students. Salazar was unjustly blamed and hated for his father's actions and went into hiding with his wife leaving Godric, Rowena and Helga to run the school. For years after his disappearance, no one knew what had happened to Salazar. Eventually I found out that he had changed his last name to Smith, had a daughter, Marigold, and had been living in France all the years we had been looking for him in England and Scotland.

Marvalo Slytherin had had another son after Salazar, Cayuse Slytherin. Cayuse Slytherin blamed Godric for his father's banishment and later, went after Godric to avenge Marvalo's banishment, causing Rowena and Godric to change their name to Potter and leave the school with their newborn son, Frederick Potter. Helga then ran the school with help from her husband for a while time, hiring other witches and wizards as teachers and acting as headmistress of the school and had a son, Damien Hufflepuff. Damien became headmaster of the school after his mother passed away.

Harry was stunned by all the new information that he had just read. Hermione wouldn't be happy, thought Harry smiling sadly. One of her precious books was wrong. Harry turned to the next page and found a long family tree showing the name changes, marriages and other information that the article had described. Beside Merlin's family tree was another shorter (but still very long) family tree that eventually connected to Merlin's. Harry was astonished to find that his mother, Lily Evans had actually come from a very very long line of wizards, though the last three generations before Harry's mum had been squibs. The book also included Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin, however showing them in purple ink that the key showed as "Squib – unable to have magical offspring." For that alone Harry felt relief knowing that no son or daughter of Dudley's would ever have to go through any torture because of magic.

Putting that out of his mind, Harry quickly found his name in gold at the bottom of the page. Gold ink, according to the key meant "Heir."

"DINNER, RYAN!" called Charlotte from outside his door. Harry quickly shut the book taking care to lock it and put it on his bedside table with plans to read more later after dinner.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry was lying on his bed reading the book again. He was so deeply immersed in his book that he didn't even acknowledge his door opening slightly as if to admit something then shutting again with a soft whoosh of air and a click.

* * *

An hour later, Harry got up, stretched and began to absentmindedly get ready for bed. Ten minutes later, he crawled into his bed and flicked off the light. After the light flicked off, his invisible guest shimmered into view hidden with the darkness of the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it... please review...


End file.
